Mod-No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon
No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon (NNYPD) is a fork of Yet Another Pixel Dungeon, developed by reddit user RavenWolf. NNYPD can be downloaded from here. This short guide presupposes that the readers know the basic characteristics of YAPD, on which NNYPD is based. The detailed changelog is available here (the following sections contain appr. 1/2 of the changelog with many additions about items, especially weapons, and gameplay details not available in the changelog). The most important changes of NNYPD compared to YAPD are: Alchemy - Plants All plants when eaten have an effect, either only beneficial, or sometimes harmful and beneficial at the same time (but never only harmful), apart from their use in brewing potions. * Dreamweed causes Mind Vision and Blindness when eaten and brews Potions of Mind Vision. * Earthroot satisfies Hunger and Clears debuffs when eaten and brews Potions of Overgrowth. * Fadeleaf causes Weakness and Invisibility when eaten and brews Potions of Invisibility. * Firebloom causes Resistance against fire and cold and brews Potions of Liquid Flame. * Icecap causes an increase in Resistance against acid and negative body effects when eaten and brews Potions of Frigid Vapours. * Sorrowmoss causes Berserker Rage (increrased damage which gets renewed with every kill) and Poisons when eaten and brews Potions of Corrosive gas. * Stormvine causes an increase in Resistance against electricity and energy when eaten and brews Potions of Sparkling Dust. * Whirlvine causes an increase in Magic Power and mental Resistance when eaten and brews Potions of Levitation. * Wyrmflower is rare, causes increased Resistance against physical damage when eaten and brews Potions of Strength. Potion of Thunderstorm is replaced with Potion of Sparkling Dust (deals shock damage, can cause electrocution and quickly spreads over water). Have in mind that in floors with a piranha room this potion is the sure to get spawned, and not a Potion of Invisibility, as it clears the pond from the piranhas by electrocuting them. Armor Armors are generally the same in NNYPD, apart from the addition of the armor enchantment of Repulsion (pushes back enemies). Revival enchantment is replaced with Holy light (chance to banish magical creatures), but still grants resistance to unholy damage. Curses Cursed items no longer have negative levels but they may cause harmful effects on use (there are various armor and weapon curses with a different harmful effect each, cursed rings have the opposite effect from the uncursed ones, but cursed wands work normally with their only harmful effect being that they cannot get unequipped). Cursed items are far more common in NNYPD than YAPD, and as a rule of thumb when the hero has already found a non-cursed ring or wand in a chapter of NNYPD, all the other rings or wands he/she will find will most probably be cursed. Guarding / Parrying A new attribute is added to Shields and melee Weapons, Defensive Value. This attribute represents the chance of blocking an incoming attack. Strength also increases this value. Guarding will grant an amount of blocking instances. Moving or being hit will consume one instance. After all instances are lost, Guard stance is lost. Guarding with shields will provide more instances than weapons but will reduce dodge at half. On a successful block there is a chance to leave the enemy Exposed. That chance is no longer constant, and it depends on equipment (shield/weapons), self awareness and enemy awareness. Heroes and items generally * Every character starts with a new bag (heavy quiver) that can hold throwing weapons, missiles and ammunition, and provides an additional slot to equip those weapons. * Every stat is increased on leveling (Warrior, Scholar and Acolyte also gain stealth on level up, with Warrior having a lower increase rate than other characters). Stealth, awareness and willpower calculations are additive instead of multiplicative. Warrior no longer gains strength on level up. * Item degradation is removed and the upgrade limit is increased to 5. * Potions and Scrolls are distinguished by symbols like Shattered, and not by acronyms like YAPD. * Starvation damage phase starts faster and mystery meat drops are reduced (although Dwarf Monks in the Dwarven Metropolis retain their generous drops of food rations, even without a Ring of Fortune equipped). * Strength requirement only decreases on odd upgrade levels (1, 3, 5), and as a consequence can only be decreeased by 3 points. New floors and the Medusa fight In the second floor of the caves (14), after the hero defeats a new enemy, the guardian Sentry Robot (has a ranged beam attack and most of the times explodes when it is almost defeated) that guards both entrances, he/she must choose between two paths. One leads to the Abandoned Mines (their unique enemies are Sentry robots and the Scorpions of YAPD) and the other leads to the Dark Caves, which look the same, but have Giant frogs and Evil Eyes from YAPD as their unique enemies. The Giant Frog is the second new enemy of NNYPD, along with the Sentry Robot. It has a ranged attack and can pull the hero to melee range with its tongue. The Abandoned Mines lead to the familiar from YAPD DM-300, but the Dark Caves lead to a new mini boss, Medusa. The fight with Medusa is more difficult and complicated than the fight with DM-300 (which basically neeeds a little patience as the hero must run around avoiding the newly introduced corrosion traps and DM-300, until its rage buff wears off) and probably the second most difficult after Yog, so some tips about this battle follow in the next paragraph. All three new enemies (Sentry Robot, Giant Frog, Medusa) are very well designed. There is currently a bug in NNYPD and in some runs the Abandoned Mines might change midway to the dark Caves and lead to the Medusa boss fight. As the background is identical, the change might become evident by the change of the unique enemies, but will be obvious in the mini boss fight. In the Medusa floor there are 6 statues. When Medusa is damaged enough, she will start charging her petrification gaze attack. While charging this attack, her eyes will glow in a horrifying look and any attack dealt directly to her will cause fear to the attacker. After 3 rounds Medusa will turn to stone any creature that is looking at her (i.e. she will damage the hero) and she will go to a random statue, consuming its life essence (this will restore some health to Medusa and grant her a buff based on what kind of statue she had consumed). Medusa will cast her petrification attack 5 times in the whole battle (and will attempt to consume one statue after each cast). The hero can prevent her from reaching a statue if he/she ensnares her for some turns and statues can also be blown with bombs. Overgrowth potions are also great to create cover areas and hide from her petrification attack. The game message about Medusa being an ancient priestess punished for her vanity is wrong. The Ancient Greek myth that details her transformation goes in a nutshell as follows, according to Ovidius: Poseidon raped the beautiful priestess in Athena's temple, Athena got mad with Medusa for desecrating her temple and not at all with Poseidon (!!!), and transformed her into this frightening creature that turned men into stone, so that she will not be able to incite the desire for rape to no one anymore. The rhetoric that rape victims are asking for it because they have a sexy appearance is apparently not recent. More info about Medusa [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medusa#Classical_mythology here] Rings * Ring of Sharpshooting is added. It increases damage with ranged weapons (especially throwing ones) and reduces ranged penalties (but even upgraded to 5 doesn't abolish them). * As a result of the removal of degradation, Ring of Durability is removed. Scrolls * Scrolls of Enchanment, instead of upgrading non enchantable equipment (wands, rings etc.) like YAPD, work like a Scroll of Transmutation for a non cursed non enchantable specific item, and can also remove a curse from a specific cursed item, either enchantable or not (in this case they do not also transmute it, but only uncurse it). Scrolls of Upgrade can also remove a curse from a specific cursed item, but do not upgrade it at the same time, so Scrolls of Enchantment should be preferred for this use. On the other hand, a Scroll of Transmutation can't remove a curse from a cursed item and is wasted when used on a cursed item. As Scrolls of Remove Curse don't exist in NNYPD/YAPD, or to be exact, removing curses is a side effect of the rare Scroll of Banishment that breaks all evil magic, and Scrolls of Transmutation are also rare ("rare" meaning that both scrolls might not spawn even once in a whole run), the guaranteed 1 per chapter Scroll of Enchantment can be used in both ways as an alternative. * Scrolls of Transmutation when they are used on armor give a random armor of another tier, but when they are used on melee weapons, shields and throwing weapons, give a weapon or shield of the same tier, and when they are used on missile weapons they give a flintlock weapon of the same tier and vice versa. Scrolls of Transmutation cannot be used on plants, scrolls or potions. All items when transmuted retain their upgrade status. Visuals * Sleep animation is added. * Very well designed graphics are added for equipped weapons/shields and also different animations for attacking (thrust, swing, pistol shot, bow, rifle shot). * Two new regular enemies (Giant frog, Sentry Robot) and a mini boss (Medusa) are added in the Caves chapter. Wands * Wand of Harm is replaced with wand of Decay: causes the Decay debuff on the target, dealing unholy damage every turn that increases over time. If the target has less than half health, it will be also withered (weakened). * Wand of Phasing is replaced with Wand of Disruption Field: spreads unstable energy on target location, and after spreading, the particles will burst into magical fire, dealing energy damage and disrupting evil entities. * Wand of Flock is removed. In summary NNYPD's Combat Wands are the Wands of Avalanche, Disintegration, Disruption Field (replaces Phasing), Firebolt, Lightning, Magic Missile, and NNYPD's Utility Wands are the Wands of Blink, Charm, Decay (replaces Harm), Entanglement, Freezing (their classification depends solely on wether they consume all their charges at once: utility, or not: combat). Be careful with the Wand of Lightning, as it can electrocute also the hero if he/she is standing on water, with the Wand of Avalanche, as it can destroy potions that lie close to its target tile and also damage and daze the hero, if he/she uses it at a distance closer than two tiles from the target tile, with the Wand of Entanglement, as it can also root the hero, and lastly with the Wand of Disruption Field as its tiles of effect are harmful for both enemies and the hero. Weapons * At melee range, ranged weapons have half chance to hit (wands excluded). Ranged attacks can still miss to unaware/stunned enemies (chance based on distance). Ranged attacks dont stack combo and dont gain bonus damage from combo. Flintlock weapons no longer ignore range penalties and penetrate armor (reduce defence at half) instead of ignoring it. * Dual wielding is no longer available, but the hero can equip one-handed Weapons in the offhand slot to be used in melee combat, if a ranged weapon is on the main hand. * Every weapon has a Backstab bonus damage modifier (lower for heavy weapons, higher for light ones, very high for those described as effective ugainst unaware enemies). Awareness now also affects critical chance and expose chance. Backstab bonus damage is affected by the hero's current Stealth. (Stealth values lower than 100 will reduce/negate the base modifier from the weapon, while higher stealth will increase it). The backstab bonus is not applied if the hero doesn't see the enemy (like throwing weapons through grass). * Shields can also be used to slam enemies, dealing some damage and having a chance to push back the enemy (long click on shield to activate). * Weapons now have a chance to score critical hits, and the critical effect will be based on type (blade, blunt, thrust, flintlock). Most weapons also have different bonuses. Swords: better counter damage, Scimitar having the greater modifier. Axes: greater critical chances. Daggers: greater backstab modifiers. Polearms: can attack enemies from one tile away. Maces/Flail: will cause Stun on top of dazing enemies on criticals. Quarterstaff/Moon blades: Better blocking modifiers. Dual Weapons/knuckles: better attack speed. * Weapons are much more than in YAPD: 9 new melee weapons are added, and there are also 2 new shields and 3 new throwing weapons. A complete list of weapons goes as follows: # Tier 1 melee: dual - Knuckledusters (very fast, daze), heavy one handed - Short Staff (starting weapon of Scholar instead of the quarterstaff, which has become a Tier 2 weapon in NNYPD, increases wands' effectiveness, dazes), light one handed - Dagger (starting secondary weapon of the Acolyte and starting main weapon of Brigand, more effective against unaware enemies, no extra effect). Tier 1 weapons are common drops and are always sold at the floor 5 shop. # Tier 2 melee: heavy one handed - Mace (better critical hit, no extra effect), Scimitar (better counter attack, no extra effect), heavy two handed - Quarterstaff (increases wands' effectiveness, dazes). light one handed - Hand Axe, (better critical hit, causes bleeding), Shortsword (better counter attack, causes bleeding), light two handed - Spear (extra range, no extra effect). Tier 2 weapons are regular drops and are always sold at the floor 10 shop. # Tier 3 melee: dual - Moonblades (better counter attack, improve blocking, no extra effect), heavy one handed - Battle Axe (better critical hit, causes bleding), Broadsword (better counter attack, no extra effect), light one handed - Assassin's Blade (effective against unaware enemies, causes bleeding), light two handed - Glaive (extra range, better critical hit, causes bleeding), Twinblades (damage all nearby enemies, cause bleeding). Tier 3 weapons are infrequent drops but are always sold at the floor 15 shop. # Tier 4 melee: dual - Sacrificial Blades (effective against unaware enemies, no extra effect), heavy one handed - Flail (better critical hit, stuns, dazes), heavy two handed - Great Axe (better critical hit, causes bleeding). Tier 4 weapons are rather rare drops, but the Dwarven Metropolis shop at floor 20 might either sell one or a tier 5 one, both at a very high price. # Tier 5 melee: heavy one handed - Greatsword (better counter attack, causes bleeding), heavy two handed - Halberd (extra range, better critical hit, cripples), Warhammer (better critical hit, stuns, dazes). Tier 5 weapons are rather rare drops, but the Dwarven Metropolis shop at floor 20 might either sell one or a tier 4 one, both at a very high price. # Tier 1 shield: Round Shield (def. 6, 3 turns), Tier 2: War Shield (def. 8. better counter attack, 3 turns), Kite Shield (def. 10, 3 turns), Tier 3: Great Shield (def. 12, 6 turns), Tower Shield (def. 14, 3 turns). Drop rates but not shop availability for all shields follow the melee weapon tier drop rates. # Tier 1 missile: Sling (starting main weapon of the Acolyte, needs bullets, no extra effect), Tier 2: Bow (needs arrows), Tier 3: Arbalest (needs quarrels). Drop rates and shop availability for all missile weapons follow the melee weapon tier Drop rates. # Tier 1 flintlock: Pistole (no extra effect), Tier 2: Arquebuse, Tier 3: Handcannon (better critical hit). All flintlock weapons need both bullets and gunpowder to work. All flintlock weapons are infrequent drops, with the Handcannon being very rare and possibly but not often sold at the floor 20 shop. # Tier 1 throwing: heavy - Javelins (better critical hit, no extra effect), light - Throwing Knives (effective against unaware enemies, no extra effect), special - Poison Darts (poison, no extra effect), Tier 2: heavy - Tomahawks (better critical hits, cause bleeding), light - Shurikens (effective against unaware enemies, no extra effect), special - Bolas (root, no extra effect), Tier 3: heavy: Hammers (better critical hit, stun, daze), light - Chakrams (return to hero, effective against unaware enemies, no extra effect), special - Boomerangs (return to hero, daze). Tier 4: heavy - Throwing Spears (better critical hit, cause cripple), light - Moon glaives (return to hero, hit multiple enemies, cause bleeding). special - Harpoons (pull enemies, no extra effect). Drop rates but not shop availability for all throwing weapons follow the melee weapon tier drop rates. General gameplay tips tips are suitable for a Normal Difficulty run. Vampire bats in the caves behave differently than any other mod and are as a consequence always annoying and possibly lethal. Instead of staying in melee range, they hit and move one tile back repeatedly, keeping always a one tile distance with the hero. They also remain very quick, so it is impossible to get to melee range with them, and if the hero does not have a melee weapon with extra reach, or an upgraded battle wand / ranged weapon, his/her HP will diminish. Getting in guard/parry mode might block them and get them exposed in melee range, but this is effective only with unupgraded tier 4/5 or upgraded tier 2/3 weapons. Evil Eyes have also this "hit and run" tactic but they are fortunately a little slower. Generally in NNYPD (as also in the orginal YAPD) no class can survive the Caves, unless the hero invests some Scrolls of Upgrade on his/her equipment, no matter if these are end-game equipment or not (the player should have in mind that Scrolls of Upgrade are 10 in each run, 2 for each chapter, but the hero might get lucky with the bookcase scroll drops, which happens very rarely though). From the Dwarven Metropolis and on all heroes from all classes will need an upgraded T4/T5 melee weapon or a T3 Handcannon to survive (with the very rare exception of a skilled Scholar with a battle wand and a Ring of Concentration both highly upgraded). The Dwarven Metropolis shop at floor 20 almost always sells an enchanted tier 5 weapon and might sell a tier 4 melee or a Handcannon and the Imp at floor 25 always sells one Scroll of Upgrade and a Potion of Strength, all of them at very high prices (floor 5, 10 and 15 shops sell accordingly Tier 1, 2, and 3 melee weapons at accordingly high prices also). Without a potion brewed with Wyrmflower herbs or bought from the Imp, the hero will have 20 Strength by the end of the game, and will be around 29 level (and in this case with appr. 100 HP - 29 is also the level cap for the heroes, and they can not proceed higher than that). If the player chooses the Scholar class, he/she should have also in mind that without an upgraded Ring of Concentration wands recharge rather slowly (also in both YAPD and NNYPD there are no subclasses and thus no possible recharging bonus after Tengu), so using all of the SoUs on wands will be most of the times a recipe for disaster after the Prison (in other words, a "warlock" build is almost obligatory in NNYPD). Upgrading a Ring of Sorcery does not really compensate with fewer but more powerful wand hits, as the gain in the wands' damage is rather small and it is significant only in their accuracy, like in YAPD. But even a Scholar with a battle wand and a Ring of Concentration both highly upgraded, apart from needing very favourable RNG for this to happen, will still need much more skill and luck in late game than a Scholar with just a highly upgraded T4/T5 melee weapon. In fewer words a "Warlock" build will be most of the times the only viable in late game NNYPD. A combination of an upgraded Ring of Shadows with an upgraded light or dual weapon can give very good results in a Brigand run until the Dwarven Metropolis, but from that point and after the enemies' awareness and perception is very high even if a +5 Ring of Shadows is equipped, and weapons lower than T4 are too weak for them, even highly upgraded. A combination of an upgraded Ring of Shadows with a T4 Sacrificial Blade is ideal, as all the other T4/T5 weapons are heavy and not suitable for sneak attacks, but as this demands very favorable RNG, in most runs a Brigand will have to turn into a Warrior in his tactics in late game, if he wants to reach Yog. Lastly, due to the heavy accuracy penalty for using all ranged weapons at melee range, an Acolyte run based on a highly upgraded ranged weapon is viable from the Metropolis and on only with the rare T3 flintlock Handcannon and an upgraded Ring of Sharpshooting both equipped (the other T3 ranged weapon, Arbalest, is too weak in damage for the enemies from the Dwarven Metropolis and on) , but as this demands also very favorable RNG, a "Warden" build will be most of the times the only viable in late game in NNYPD. Warrior is a straightforward class in both YAPD and NNYPD and does not need any other advice apart from the rather obvious, to keep some SoUs for the end-game tier 4 or 5 weapon. Category:No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon (NNYPD)